Question: 38 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 23 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $38 + 23$ cars. $38 + 23 = 61$ cars.